


Bonne compagnie

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Salut les geeks
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tant que ce n'était que dans ses vidéos, tout allait bien, mais quand il avait commencé à le voir le reste du temps…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonne compagnie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petite laitue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=petite+laitue).



> Cette fic est un peu bizarre, à la base je voulais l'écrire pour le kink meme sur Livejournal (pour le kink "possession/manipulation mentale"), mais elle m'a pas du tout plu donc j'ai écrit une autre fic sur le même sujet, je voulais supprimer celle-là mais on m'a dit qu'il fallait pas, donc elle est à prendre avec des pincettes, c'est court et sans doute pas développé comme il faudrait. 
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi je me fais pas de sous, tout ça
> 
> Enjoy

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment ça avait dérapé à ce point. Quand la réalité avait rejoint la fiction. Il avait commencé à jouer ces personnages parce que c'était drôle, parce que ça lui venait naturellement, qu'il l'avait toujours un peu fait pour amuser la galerie. Il avait suffi d'ajouter quelques costumes à toutes ces petites voix qu'il entendait dans sa tête et voilà. S'il avait seulement su que ce n'était plus vraiment lui qui maîtrisait…

Il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre tout à fait compte, et il était déjà trop tard. Ils étaient là, bien réels, trop réels. Et si il n'avait pas vraiment de mal à enfermer le gosse dans un coin de sa tête, si le hippie ne venait de toute façon que pour lâcher un commentaire sans aucun rapport, tant qu'il n'avait pas un joint au coin des lèvres, si le Panda était… gérable, la plupart du temps… l'Autre lui…

Les blagues vaseuses et les sous-entendus dégueulasses, il s'y était fait. Elles le faisaient même rire, de temps en temps. La première fois qu'il s'était réveillé dans une cave avec une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez et une gigantesque gueule de bois, il avait commencé à sérieusement flipper.

Ce n'était plus la petite voix qui vous souffle des idées salaces au coin de la tête, ce qu'on se dit tout bas et qu'on n'ose pas dire à voix haute, c'était un truc qui le combattait chaque jour pour le contrôle de ses membres, qui ne lui laissait pas une minute de calme.

"Oh allez Gamin, les autres je dis pas, mais avoue que sans moi tu t'ennuierais…"

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel en continuant d'incruster une image de canard en plastique sur son entrejambe. Bon, allez, une fois ou deux peut-être, il s'était dit que sa vie serait bien calme sans le Patron. Et puis quelques heures après il s'était réveillé avec trois inconnus dans son lit et une sourde douleur lancinante dans le bas des reins. Non, clairement, il le faisait plus flipper qu'autre chose, la plupart du temps…


End file.
